


DAKOTA'S KIDNAPPING

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	DAKOTA'S KIDNAPPING

**On a cool night in late May in Detroit's west end, in an old abandoned ware house, in the farthest room where the door was locked both inside and outside, Dakota Davidson who was dressed in a pair of overalls with a denim shirt with high cut running shoes on and a hat on her head,sat shaking from the cold air that was coming in through a broken window, from the lack of body heat due to a raging unchecked fever and from fear that when the same person who had abducted her older brother Alex, found out that she'd escaped and fled from the confinements of the warehouse grounds, he'd do more than rattle and scare her even more than what she already was. As she sat shaking, Dakota heard the secret door open and the familiar heavy foot steps approach the room where she was kept which made her start shaking even more than what she already was, the next thing that made Dakota scoot as far back into the shadows as possible,was when the key was inserted into the lock and the door was unlocked and opened. Then her worst fear entered her room: Jeremy Cleyston,Alex's abductor! Shaking in sheer terror, Dakota's eyes went wide as she tried desperately to back further into the shadows as she feverishly prayed and hoped that her uncle Mac was out there somewhere looking for her.**  
  
 **Carlton enters the room behind Jerry and says:** The brat ran off when I wasn't looking! Luckily Jan caught and sedated her until she was unconscious then brought her back. She's been here ever since she was brought back, she had two choices, turn around and go with us nicely or she'd have jumped off the bridge.  
  
 **Jerry glares at an already terrified Dakota and says:** Lissen here girlie girl, either ya do as yer told to do or ya won't be goin home in one piece! So, ya gonna do as yer told or do we have ta get violent with ya to make ya do as yer told when yer told?  
  
 **Dakota in a hoarse voice:** N-no <cough,cough,cough,cough> I-I'll do what ever you want,just don't <ahhahhahchoo> hurt me.  
  
 **Jerry unable to understand what she had just said,grabs Dakota by the front of her shirt,jerks her to her feet and snears:** Whassa matter little rich girl? Cat got yer tongue? **(Stands Dakota on her feet only to watch as she slid back down to her knees too weak from the fever to stand up)** Why won't ya stand up like a good little rich girl and demonstrate proper posture?  
  
 **Dakota starts to feel light headed then blacks out slumping forward.**  
  
 **Carlton sticks his foot under Dakota's stomach only to be told to remove it**  
  
 **Jerry stops Carlton from shoving Dakota back to her knees saying:** Carl move yer foot from under her stomach and I mean NOW!  
  
 **Carlton removes his foot,turns and says to his older brother and boss:** Hey bro,why'd ya stop me?  
  
 **Jerry recognizes the symptoms of an extremely high untreated fever and says:** She's too sick to keep any longer. Send an email from your email account using your login name anonymous to the list of email addresses that I gave you and state where to find her,when to pick her up and that we want the agreed upon amount for her return or else we keep her another six months. How ever if we do get the agreed upon amount of money,then we let her go home, after all,we've kept her long enough, we grabbed her in January and now it's almost June. It's the thirty first of May and tomorrow's the first of June, it's time to let her go.  
  
 **Carlton glances from an unconscious Kristin to his boss and older brother and says:** You goin soft on me Jerry? You never let the other kid go when he got sick! So why should we let this one go?  
  
 **Jerry answers his brother's question and says:** Her fever's gone above the 100 degree mark and I'm not skilled enough to know what's the matter with her, but I do know that if we continue to with hold her from a doctor's care,she'll die then we'll be wanted for manslaughter and spend the rest of our lives in prison. Is that what you want Carl? Because that's what'll happen if we keep her here any longer. Besides,the other one we had was a male and he toughed it out but this one catches colds and doesn't get over them as fast as the other one did. From my judgement,her immune system is hampered by Bronchitis which makes the recovery time longer. Now go and do as I've asked you to do and when we leave,don't forget to lock the door on both sides. Now vamoose!  
  
 **Carlton sits on the chair and opens his laptop computer and sends an instant message from anonymous to Mac stating that when ever he was ready he could come and retrieve her,reminding them to bring the check with them, then sent the message,shut his laptop,got up and followed his brother out making sure to lock the door on both sides.**  
  
 **Dakota starts to come around to find both Jerry and Carlton gone only to pass out again from the lack of water in her body to replace the evaporated water.**  
  
 **At exactly twelve fifty-five the next morning while she slept, Dakota heard someone picking the lock on the other side of her door and struggled to sit up only to get as far as leaning on her elbows. As the door slid open effortlessly, Kristin's elbows were starting to give out and she felt the familiar blackness fall around her as she slid to the floor out cold once again, only to come around in familiar arms with a cool cloth on her forehead and a glass of ice cold water being pressed against her lips with a familiar voice coaxing her to drink the water.**  
  
 **Vinnie kneels down on the floor,carefully lifts Dakota into his arms cushioning her head against his arm while he poured a glass of water that he gently coaxed Dakota to drink the water in the glass saying:** Cm'on sweetheart, drink the water. Your body needs it to keep the systems from shutting down and to keep you from lapsing in and out of dehydrated consciousness! Don't make me get your father on the phone young lady,drink the water or have your parents become more worried than what they already are! Please sweetheart,drink the water and think of your parents  
  
 **Dakota gives into her thirst and greedily drank every glass of water that was given to her until the water was gone.**  
  
 **Vinnie watches as Dakota drinks four 1 litre bottles of water then gently lays his hand across her forehead and notices how hot it was and immediately knew she wasn't just dehydrated,but underfed and very sick. Then he stood up and gently lifted her up off the cold,damp,wet,moldy floor as Alex cleaned up their mess.**  
  
 **Dakota feels her head being cushioned against a familiar shoulder then she passed out again.**  
  
 **Two weeks later,Dakota awoke to find herself laying in a familiar bed with a cold ice cloth on her forehead while a familiar hand gripped hers. Focusing her bleary eyesight,Dakota finally seen her uncle soundly sleeping with his head laying on the side of the bed while his body was on the floor resting uncomfortably in one of her over-sized bean bag chairs that Alex had given her as a gag birthday present.**  
  
 **Dakota feels Mac's hand still holding hers and gently squeezes it to tell him she's awake and tries her voice saying:** U-uncleM-Mac?  
  
 **Mac feels Dakota squeeze his hand then hears her weak hoarse voice and sits up saying:** Dakota! Honey are you alright? **(Sits on the edge of the bed,removes the cloth,sets it aside on the nightstand and gently lifts a weak Dakota into his arms for a hug saying)** Oh god what've they done to you all this time? They haven't hurt you in anyway have they?  
  
 **Dakota returns Mac's hug saying:** I-I'm fine now. The same things they did to Alex when they grabbed him. Gruel morning noon and night and for snack with warm sour milk. N-no they haven't hurt me in anyway. W-where's dad?  
  
 **Mac lays Dakota back against her pillows and says:** They're downstairs in the den sleeping. I'm gonna check yer temperature and see where it's at. **(Reaches over to the nightstand,picks up the digital thermometer,turns it on,slides it into Dakota's ear and waits for the red light to turn green so he could register the reading. A minute later,the red light turned green and he removed it only to stare open jawed at the reading and says)** You rest love, I'm callin Terrence up from downstairs. You're fever's way too high! **(Gets up and goes over to the intercom that linked the upstairs bedroom to the sound proof den and paged Terrence saying)** Terrence,Dakota's awake and the temperature's not very good.  
  
 **Terrence awakens,jumps up off the king sized air mattress that he shared with his brother trying not to awaken the soundly sleeping Arrence, grabs his medic bag then bolts out of the den and up the stairs into Dakota's room where he took the digital thermometer and read the reading saying:** Oh good god,this fever has to come down one way or another! Two seventy five is way too high for a fever! Didn't they let a medic check her over while they had her cooped up?  
  
 **Mac sits back down on the edge of the bed and holds Dakota's hand saying:** No, there was no one there but the two Cleyston brothers that kidnapped Alex last year. Unless that things busted **(removes the cold ice pack from Dakota's forehead, dries it off with a soft towel then lays his hand across her forehead and says)** her fever's gone down. You said you had one that's brand new that came in with a shipment that you ordered through Terry's father. Try it and see what the results are.  
  
 **Terrence pulls out the new digital gentech thermometer,turns it on then slips it into Dakota's ear and waits for the temperature to register then removes it saying:** Hmm,yer touch is right, that old things no good. This one reads one forty nine. Still, I think it's best that she not try to get up out of bed until the fever's broken and she's regained her strength. Did she call for her father or mother yet?  
  
 **Mac nods and says:** Yeah she asked where they were when she woke up. I stayed here while they went and brought her home a couple of weeks ago. I was in no shape to see her in the condition she was in when they brought her home. If I was there,I'd have gone nuts and done somethings that I'd have regretted doing.  
  
 **Terrence goes over to the intercom that linked the upstairs bedroom to the sound proof den and paged Throttle and Charley saying:** Throttle? Charley?  
  
 **Throttle groans and sits up and says:** What? **(Nudges Charley in the ribs causing her to groan and open one eye and says)** What? We're up now,so whaddya want?  
  
 **Terrence:** Your daughter Dakota's awake.  
  
 **Throttle jolts awake and says:** She is? How is she? **(Nudges Charley's ribs again and says)** Dakota's awake sweetheart.  
  
 **Terrence:** Still sick with a fever,but not as bad as when you first brought her home. You coming up to see her? She can't come down to you,she's still too sick and too weak to get out of bed. And at this point in time,it'd be dangerous for her to get out of bed and expose her fevered body to the cool air.  
  
 **Throttle gets up and says:** Yeah,I'll come upstairs. **(Turns and says to Charley)** you comin up stairs to see yer daughter or ya gonna lay there all day?  
  
 **Charley swings her full body around so his legs were over the edge of the couch,shoves herself off and says:** Of course I'm going up to see my daughter! I've been worried sick about her for six months! (Follows Throttle out of the den carefully stepping over a soundly sleeping Throttle,Vinnie and Modo who went with him a few weeks ago to retrieve his sister and took turns watching over her and coaxing her fever down low enough so it'd break and she'd be able to go on with her plans to marry Mac. Once upstairs Throttle and Charley entered Dakota's room and made a bee line for the bed where Dakota lay as he said) Hey, how ya feelin now? **(Leans down and embraces his daughter gently then lays her into Charley's arms for her hug saying)** It's been two weeks since we last seen your eyes open this wide. How're ya feelin sweetie?

 **Dakota returns two hugs then is carefully set back against her pillows as she says:** Weak,tired,hot,exhausted, starving for real food for once and in desperate need of a hot bath to clean the stink off my body.  
  
 **Throttle:** Think you can handle four chocolate fudge pop tarts and a can of pop?  
  
 **Dakota feels her stomach rumble and says:** That sound really good right now dad.  
  
 **Charley nods then leaves the room and goes downstairs to the kitchen to make Dakota four pop tarts and get her a can of cold pop. A few minutes later she went back upstairs and gave Dakota her first solid meal saying:** Here ya go sweetie, a nice cold can of ginger-ale and four pop tarts toasted the way you like them, nice and hot on the inside and outside.  
  
 **Throttle carefully sits his daughter up against his chest while Mac fluffed her pillows and sat them against the head board while he laid Dakota against the pillows saying:** There you are, Mac fluffed pillows and a nice hot breakfast fresh from the toaster. Think you can handle opening the can of pop on your own or do you want me to open it for you?  
  
 **Dakota pops open her can of pop and pours it into the glass over top of the ice until the can was empty,then she sat it aside to pick up one of her pop tarts to break it in half and dunked it into her pop saying:** Yes I can handle opening a can of pop and no I don't need you to feed me. That's the last thing I need! **(Starts eating her pop tarts and drinks her pop until all four pop tarts were gone and the glass of pop was empty and says)** Now that's real food.  
  
 **Throttle calmly:** I was only asking. **(Hears a sleepy Martin come into Kristin's room and says)** Cm'on on in hon, aunt Dakota's awake.  
  
 **Dakota sees her nephew and says:** Cm'ere hon, come curl up beside aunt Dakota and tell her what's wrong.  
  
 **Martin walks into Dakota's room carrying his teddy Midnight and blanket,climbs up onto the bed and crawls up to Dakota and say** s: Have you seen my kitty? She's missing and not in her kitty bed where I put her last night and she loves her kitty bed and never leaves it empty for very long.  
  
 **Dakota thinks and says:** Hmm,why don't you try tapping her tinkle ball on the floor to see if she's under your bed? That's how I found my dad's kitten under the couch playing peek a boo. Go back to your room and tap the tinkle ball on **(Looks up and sees Martin's kitten and says)** Hey bud,that your kitty lookin for you?  
  
 **Martin looks at the kitten and calls:** Winnie? (Catches the cat as she comes running into the room and up on to the bed into his arms and says) Winnie where've you been? ( **Climbs down off the bed and goes back to his room followed closeley by his dog Champ who followed him everywhere,closes his door and goes back to bed for the remainder of his afternoon nap.**  
  
 **Throttle watches as Modo's grandson goes back to his room and says:** So,ya gonna come downstairs or what're you going to do?  
  
 **Dakota yawns and says:** I'm still tired, so I'm gonna go back to sleep after I've had a nice hot bath. I'll see you later. **(Watches as her parents and Terrence all leave her bedroom and close the door as she says to Mac)** Uncle Mac, you know how I like my bath water,would you run a bath for me?  
  
 **Mac nods then leans down to kiss Dakota's forehead saying:** Anything you ask of me sweetie, I'll do it for you. **(Leaves Dakota's bedside to go and run her a nice hot bath while she tested her strength by flinging back the covers and turning her body around so her feet were flat on the floor and waited for Mac to come back as he says)** Ohh, careful Dakota, you haven't been out of bed in a long while. Lemme help you get up baby. **(Wraps Dakota's arm around his shoulder and helps her to stand up and walk to the bathroom where she got ready to have her bath.)**  
  
 **Dakota undresses then slips into the luxurious hot water saying:** Thank you, for staying by my side through this. If you were anyone else,you would've up and left days ago.  
  
 **Mac squeezes Dakota's hand and says:** Hey, I made a promise to you and I intended to keep my side of the deal. I'm not too sure if you've up held your end of our bargain. You signed the promissory note stating that in order for you to come live with me for a year,you had to keep your grades in the A's and B's and possibly a C or a D. No one's told me if you've kept your end of our bargain so,well I guess that I have to keep my end of the promise and as soon as you've regained your strength and have had plenty of time to be with your mom and dad who love you very much and were worried sick when you were kidnapped,I'll call and set up the time for you to come move in with me for a year. Remember, this isn't set solid yet. You still have to prove to me that I can trust you not to betray my trust and do something I'll regret when I'm away and you're on your own.   
  
**Dakota slides under the water and gets her hair wet squeezes a palm full into her hand and starts to wash her hair until she had every strand mixed in the luxurious lather then Dakota rinsed her hair and repeated it twice in a row until all the shampoo was rinsed out of her hair and she realized that her water was going cold and says to** **Mac:** I'm gonna get out now, the water's getting cold as am I. I promise that I won't let you down this time, I've grown up quite a bit since the last time you offered to let me stay with you for a year.  
  
 **Mac stands up and grabs Dakota's towel off the rack and hands it to her saying:** Alright babe,slowly start and stand up. So I've heard how much you've matured since the last time. But you still betrayed my trust and you have to prove that you won't repeat what happened the last time before I can even think of singing the papers for you to live with me for a year. **(Helps Dakota to stand on her wobbly legs then hands her her towel and says)** Call me if you need me, I'll be in the bedroom fixing the bedding. Your clothes are on top of the clean clothes hamper alright?  
  
 **Dakota nods and says:** Alrighty. Actually I was thinking that since Brandon wasn't involved before,he should be involved now. Brandon's the only one besides mom and dad who can keep me from breaking a promise. How's that sound? **(Catches herself bossing her uncle around and changes her tone saying) I mean,will it be alright with you if Brandon comes this time?**

 **Mac rolls around the possibility of his innocent nephew Brandon going to live with him for a year and says:** We'll try six months from now and if things work out for the best,then he can come with you when you come for the year. If it doesn't work out,then I'll set the papers aside once more and wait another two years before bringing this up again. This doesn't mean that you aren't permitted to come for visits or overnight stays,it just means that you have to prove you've matured and that Brandon can really keep you out of trouble. We'll give this arrangement six months, I'll talk it over with your parents and see what they say before I put my name down on any dotted line stating that I will or will not be responsible for you and Brandon. Am I understood? I'd like a definitive answer before I leave here to go fix your bed. So am I making myself clear on this issue?  
  
 **Dakota:** Yes uncle Mac,you've made yourself clear on this issue. I'll be fine and I think that I can manage to walk from here back into the bedroom on my own without any help. If not then I'll definitely call for you to come and help me back to bed. **(Watches as Mac left the bathroom closing the door behind him and starts drying off and getting dressed until she was finished and had put her wet towel on the towel rack over the hot air vent by the toilet to dry out. Then she slowly tried to stand up using the sink and wall as a brace then takes a wobbly step towards the bathroom door that one step totally drained her of her stored up energy after she'd opened the door she leaned against it and called for Mac to come help her back to bed)** Uhh,uncle Mac?  
  
 **Mac throws the dirty sheet into the laundry basket then turns around to see what Dakota needed and says:** What's wrong honey? Not as strong as you thought you were?  
  
 **Dakota nods and says:** Unfortunately,yeah that's the problem. I just sapped up my energy supply and could use a little help in getting back to bed. Mind helpin a damsel in distress?  
  
 **Mac walks over to where Dakota was leaning on the bathroom door and wraps one arm around her upper back then sweeps her legs out from underneath her and carries her back to bed where he gently laid her down and said:** For you,anything. Now then,lay back and rest while I go have my shower,then we'll both get some well deserved rest for a change alright? **(Feels a familiar black fur ball rubbing against his leg then leans down,picks the cat up and says)** Oh and here's your darling guardian of the crystals. He's been worried about you. Though I still can't seem to figure out what his name is.  
  
 **Dakota takes her cat and says:** His name is Midnight and the dog is Twilight. Plain old Midnight and Twilight because of his fur coloring. Isn't that right puddy tat? **(Rubs gently under Twilight's chin causing him to start purring and says)** I'll be alright with these two here. I should've had them with me in the first place then none of this would've happened.


End file.
